Hair conditioners can be delivered from rinse-off shampoo, conditioner, treatment, and leave-on conditioning products. Similarly, skin or scalp moisturizing benefit can be delivered from either rinse-off or leave-on products.
The prior art includes compositions used for the purpose of strengthening and improving the hair. this treatment makes the hair stronger and more manageable. Conditioning products usually comprise an aqueous solution of a cationic quaternary ammonium compound, for example cetyltrimethylammonium chloride.
WO2016052834A1 discloses a cosmetic composition for hair strengthening. The cosmetic composition for hair strengthening according to the present invention can increase the hair thickness, leading to voluminous hair, by containing, as an active ingredient, a Rhodiola sachalinensis extract, a Galla rhois extract, or ursolic acid.
EP application No. 80 100 731.1 (publication No. 0 034 190; Helene Curtis Industries, Inc.) relates to hair conditioning rinse compositions having hair holding properties. These comprise an aqueous composition containing from about 0.02 to about 2 weight percent of a water-soluble anionic polymer and from about 0.1 to about 5 weight percent of a cationic surfactant capable of forming a water-insoluble reaction product with the anionic polymer.
Japanese Patent Application No. 57126-409 (Kao Soap KK) describes a hair rinse conditioner having hair setting qualities. These compositions comprise 0.1 to 10 weight percent of a quaternary ammonium salt, 0.1 to 5 weight percent of a polymer having a cationic radical of ring structure (e.g. poly(dimethyldiallylammonium chloride)) and 0.1 to 30 weight percent of an oily compound consisting of a hydrocarbon, higher alcohol or a silicone.
A hair rinse conditioner comprising a water-soluble copolymer of vinyl pyrollidone and dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and a cationic surfactant is described in Example 13 of UK Patent Application No. 78 26346 (Publication No. 2 000 026; GAF Corporation).
The inclusion of a water-soluble polymer as described in the above Japanese and UK patent applications, respectively, has a limited effect since the polymer would be substantially rinsed out with the rinsing of the hair. Such disadvantage is referred to in the above European application.
UK Patent Application No. 2 114 580 (L'Oreal) describes a composition suitable for treating the hair, nails and/or skin, which comprises, in an appropriate medium, at least one cationic polymer of the polyamine, polyaminoamide or poly-(quaternary ammonium) type containing amine or ammonium groups in the polymer chain or joined thereto, and at least one anionic latex which is in the form of a colloidal suspension of particles of polymers containing anionic functional groups, in an aqueous or organic liquid phase. Embodiments of such a composition in the form of a rinse-off conditioner are described in Examples 1 and 2 of the application.
Various prior art compositions employ water-insoluble film-forming polymers such as latex emulsions. Examples of suitable polymer types are poly (vinyl acetate), copolymers of styrene and alkyl acrylates, and copolymers of vinyl acetate and acrylic acid. These polymers are available commercially in the form of lattices, which usually have a solids content of about 50% by weight. The size of the polymer particles in such a latex usually ranges from about 0.1 micron to about 5 microns.
Other optional ingredients which may be included in hair conditioners include hydrocarbon oils or waxes, silicones, pearlising agents, preservatives, perfumes and colourants.
The invention will now be illustrated by the following Examples. Percentages are by weight.